The Chaos Chronicals FF6 Version
by Cucoo styrofoam chicken queen
Summary: Ok, someone thought it funny to delete chapter 2........but it's back up! (^.^) R&Rs appriciated
1. Mwaha!

The Chaos Chronicals (FF6 version)  
  
By Cucoo, styrofoam chicken queen  
  
  
Time for chapter 2! I love insanity.....don't you?  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last chapter, soooooo......  
  
Nothing that has to do with Final Fantasy 1-10, tactics, legends, mystic quest, etc-Chrono Trigger/Cross, or any other Of those wonderful RPGs actually belongs to me with the exception of my own personal copies of the games and my fanfics. Everything else belongs to the all mighty SQUARE Inc. *bow bow*  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
*Since I spent so little effort on Group 2 last time I'll concentrate on them first*  
  
*Mini Cucoo appears*  
  
Mini Cucoo: Ok, who was here....*thinking*......Ok, I remember now!  
  
(When we last met Group 2 *Sabin, Celes, Mog, Gau, Cyan, and *  
  
Cucoo: Hold up, that was it.  
MC: No it wasn't!  
C: Yeah it was, check the script.  
MC: What about Relm and Strago?  
C: Whyda you care?  
MC: ........You're right, why do I care?  
C: Good Little self Image *hands it a cookie*  
MC: YAY! *munch munch*  
  
Audience: ...........*blink*.........  
  
C: Ok, fine, back to the story........  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*15 min later, Sabin's finally gotten the stone throwing out of his system and everyone's up and moving with the exception of Mog whom is currently delusional*  
  
Sabin: Ok, now that that's done, where are we?  
Cyan: We appear to be lost...  
Celes: *pulling twigs out of her hair* Gee, ya think?  
Gau: Vaooo!!! This stinks! Gau want to be back in Veldt!  
*Guess what? Here comes Mini Cucoo (MC from now on)*  
MC: WAIT!!!!! NOOOO!!! MASTER, DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE IGNORANT-  
Mog: *getting his scences back* Where-  
MC: *whacks him on the head so hard he's driven into the ground* You can't wake up yet! Master's orders!  
Mog: (*u*) I am pretty, oh so pretty.....Kupo.....   
MC: Ok, no-OWWWW!!!!!  
Sabin: *poking MC with a stick* What the hell is this thing anyway?  
Cyan: I believe it is an 8 in recreation of the author sent here to torment us....  
MC: |\/|w@#@#ah@!!! | @|\/| a m@$t3r of l33T!!!! uio |/\|0u|d b3 r!g#t !f y@ sA!|) I w/\$ 9 i|\|(#3$!!! (translation for those who don't speak leet: mwahahaha!!! i am a master of leet!!!! You would be right if ya said I was 9 inches!!!)  
Gau: Gau head hurt trying to read that!  
Celes: Aw, C'mon, it's not that hard. She even included the translation.  
Mog: *singing* How many monkeys does it take to get to the top of a cocoanut tree? A cocoanut tree!....  
Cyan: *blink* I am not even going to ask what is going on in that young woman's head right now...  
MC: Good! Besides, its far too complicated to explain anyway. *pulls Mog out of the ground* We need to look for everyone anyways. Help me carry this thing! Me may just be a puffball but he does have organs!  
Mog: *still singing* IIIIIII'm a cucumber! IIIIIII'm a cucumber!  
MC: I SAID_ *everyone's trying to run far far away* OH NO YA DON'T!!!  
*blue light flashes*  
*scene changes*  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*group 1*  
~)*Note: I took part of this from the 8 bit theater comic strip, which doesn't belong to me. It's probably the best web comic out there that's FF related. Read it some time!*(~  
  
*They have already searching for the other group for about 2 hours. Sorry about this Locke fans, but despite how cool he is, I've gotta make fun of him*  
  
Terra: C'mon Locke, let someone else lead!   
Locke: Nope!  
Terra: I'm desprite For another one of the men to lead us here!  
Edgar: How desprite?  
Terra: Not that desprite.  
Edgar: Crap.  
Terra: Setzer, what about-  
*Setzer and Cucoo are playing poker*  
Setzer: *shows hand* Flush.  
Cucoo: HA! *throws cards down* Full house! You now owe me The Falcon once it's repaired!  
Setzer: yeah, but you still owe me 1,000,000,000,001 GP.  
Cucoo:.........How about we call it a draw?  
Setzer: Whatever.....   
Terra: .......I give.  
Edgar: Hey Locke, Have you really found a way out of here?  
Locke: Yup! Sure have! About 30 minutes ago I found these tracks. I thought they might lead us to the others.  
Terra: *passes out from frustration*  
Edgar: *Raises His eyebrow* Really.....and just what can you tell about these people from their tracks?  
Locke: Well they're about our height, our weight, one set's from an obviously Demnted teenager in sneakers, baggy pants and a T-shirt, one's wearing a treasure hunter's get-up, one's in a dress and heels, one's in a suit of armor, one's in a ninja suit and the last one's wearing a trench coat and boots.  
Edgar: YOU IDIOT THESE ARE OUR TRACKS!!!!! YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING US AROUND IN CIRCLES!!!!   
Locke: No I haven't....  
Shadow: I coulda told you that a while back.  
Edgar: Just shut up....Ok, lets think...  
Locke: I like Treasure...  
Shadow: I like money....  
Setzer: I like flying things.....  
Terra: *gets up* I like Magic.....  
Cucoo: I like evil stuff like black mages and death and-  
Edgar: (O.o) Correction, I'll think.....*lightbulb pops up over his head but doesn't light up*.......*grabs the lightbulb* I hate you you stupid piece of-  
Cucoo: *uses a mallet that pops outta nowhere and does the same thing to him as MC did to Mog* I SAID IN CHAPTER 1 THAT THERE WOULD BE NO CURSEING!!!  
Edgar: Ahhh!!!!! NO!!! NOT FISH!!!!! I want my chainsaw!!!!!  
Shadow: Wow, one of the few smart people in the fic has turned stupid...  
Cucoo: It's not permanent.  
Shadow: I hate you.  
Cucoo: I can fix that! *100,000,000 GP pops outta nowhere* Just let me put this in one of your overseas bank accounts.  
Shadow: Your my favorite person in the whole universe for the next 5 minutes.  
Cucoo: K, that's nice.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
We'll be back right after some mindless babble from a couple of delusional people.  
  
  
~*`*~Commercial~*`*~  
  
  
Mog and Edgar: (*.*) (O.o) (*u*)*singing* I've gotta bike! Ya can ride it if ya like!  
Get The new CD Now that what I call BULL S#!T Volume 12297648965871354814534!!!!!! Featuring   
The ramblings of the senseless Edgars and Mog!  
A bunch of people no one honestly gives a crap about!  
and MOOGLES!!!  
*song* kukupopokupo!!!!  
AND SINCE THIS DOESN'T REALLY EXIST ALL YOUR PERSONAL INFORMATION HAS JUST BEEN SENT TO SHADOW SO THAT HE CAN TAKE ALL YOUR MONEY AND PUT IT IN HIS HUNDREDS OF BANK ACCOUNTS!!!!!!  
  
*for no reason*  
Shadow: Ok, make that 10 minutes.......  
Cucoo: Shut up!  
*back*  
This thing, whatever the hell it is, can only be found in Easter Bunny's evil alternate dimension! Enjoy figuring out how to get there! And be sure to avoid the vans with the big rubber walls while yer at it!!!!!!!!  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
*Group 2*  
*few minutes later, they're all just kinda walkin along......*  
Sabin: Plz tell me that that wasn't supposed to make since.....  
Celes: Ya know, You haven't explained what that blue flash was about.  
MC: I like blue, deal with it.   
Cyan: *pulling mog along by the leg* There's alot of unexplained things in here, like why an honorable knight like myself is carrying an injured crew member in such a manner.  
Mog: (x.*)Table for 2, miss? kupo.....  
MC: Do you really wanna know why everything is as it is?  
Cyan: If thou wouldst be so kind as to- *Gau jumps on his head and starts clawing his face*  
Gau: I no wanna know! Might get stoned again! That hurt! Mr. thou needs keep mouth shut!  
Cyan: It burns! oh it buuuUUUUURNS!!!!!  
MC: Awwww crap.  
Celes: *turns around but keeps walking* What? what's *runs into tree that pops outta nowhere* *stumbles* *cliff pops outta nowhere* *falls of that*  
MC: Heeheehee......been waitin fer that!  
Celes: *50ft below* I'M OK!!!!! THE GROUND APPEARS TO HAVE BROKEN MY FALL!!!!!!!  
Gau: Need help freind! *pushes everyone over*  
*falling*  
*falling*  
*still falling*  
  
  
*sudden reality check.......well.....maybe not*  
MC: heeheeheeheeheeheee!!!!!  
C: Hey! they've fallen enough, ok?  
MC: Never!   
  
*story*   
*falling*  
  
*back*  
C: Stop that damnit!  
MC: Make me!  
C: I brought you here you little sh!t and I can take you outta the story just as quickly!  
MC: I want momma!  
C: NO YOU DON'T YOU IMBICLE! I'M YOUR MOTHER! MY MOM KNOWS NOTHING OF YOU!!!!!  
MC: You're mean!  
C: I know! *steals Edgars chainsaw*  
Edgar: Oh no you don't! *Tackles her*  
MC: Ok folks, sry 'bout that.....anyway.....  
  
*story*  
*falling*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*falling*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*falling*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cucoo: I SAID STOP IT!!!!!!  
MC: All right, all right!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*crash*  
*turns out they landed on top of everyone else*  
  
  
Audience: *gasp*  
Cucoo: Awwww, shyadap!  
  
Narrorator: *On a cell* No, damnit, Why can't she have the baby in a couple of hours! *notices people looking at him* Call ya back later*  
phone: *beep*  
Narrorator: Now that they've all found each other *somehow*, Will they ever be able to get out of the forest?  
Edgar: Hold up! *steals his chainsaw back* *begins petting it* Are you ok? The author didn't break you did she?  
Cucoo: And people think I'm nuts....  
Edgar: QUIET!!! Can't you see I'm rimeniceing it, whatever the hell that means.....  
  
End chapter 2  
  
*****************************************************************************  
I'm outta time for now folks!!!!!!!!! Next chapter up soon! 


	2. It gets worse

The Chaos Chronicals (FF6 version)  
  
By Cucoo, styrofoam chicken queen  
Time for chapter 2! I love insanity.....don't you?  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last chapter, soooooo......  
  
Nothing that has to do with Final Fantasy 1-10, tactics, ledgends, mystic quest, etc-Chrono Trigger/Cross, or any other Of those wornderful RPGs actually belongs to me with the exception of my own personal copies of the games and my fanfics. Everything else belongs to the all mighty SQUARE Inc. *bow bow*  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
*Since I spent so little effort on Group 2 last time I'll concentrate on them first*  
  
*Mini Cucoo appears*  
  
Mini Cucoo: Ok, who was here....*thinking*......Ok, I remember now!  
  
(When we last met Group 2 *Sabin, Celes, Mog, Gau, Cyan, and *  
  
Cucoo: Hold up, that was it.  
MC: No it wasn't!  
C: Yeah it was, check the script.  
MC: What about Relm and Strago?  
C: Whyda you care?  
MC: ........You're right, why do I care?  
C: Good Little self Image *hands it a cookie*  
MC: YAY! *munch munch*  
  
Audience: ...........*blink*.........  
  
C: Ok, fine, back to the story........  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*15 min later, Sabin's finally gotten the stone throwing out of his system and everyone's up and moving with the exception of Mog whom is currently delusional*  
  
Sabin: Ok, now that that's done, where are we?  
Cyan: We appear to be lost...  
Celes: *pulling twigs out of her hair* Gee, ya think?  
Gau: Vaooo!!! This stinks! Gau want to be back in Veldt!  
*Guess what? Here comes Mini Cucoo (MC from now on)*  
MC: WAIT!!!!! NOOOO!!! MASTER, DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE IGNORANT-  
Mog: *getting his scences back* Where-  
MC: *whacks him on the head so hard he's driven into the ground* You can't wake up yet! Master's orders!  
Mog: (*u*) I am pretty, oh so pretty.....Kupo.....   
MC: Ok, no-OWWWW!!!!!  
Sabin: *poking MC with a stick* What the hell is this thing anyway?  
Cyan: I believe it is an 8 in recreation of the author sent here to torment us....  
MC: PH34R |\/|Y L337 SKILZ!!!! (TRANSLATION*FOR IDIOTS* : FEAR MY LEET SKILLS)  
Gau: Gau head hurt trying to read that!  
Celes: Aw, C'mon, it's not that hard. She even included the translation.  
Mog: *singing* How many monkeys does it take to get to the top of a cocoanut tree? A cocoanut tree!....  
Cyan: *blink* I am not even going to ask what is going on in that young woman's head right now...  
MC: Good! Besides, its far too complicated to explain anyway. *pulls Mog out of the ground* We need to look for everyone anyways. Help me carry this thing! Me may just be a puffball but he does have organs!  
Mog: *still singing* IIIIIII'm a cucumber! IIIIIII'm a cucumber!  
MC: I SAID_ *everyone's trying to run far far away* OH NO YA DON'T!!!  
*blue light flashes*  
*scene changes*  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*group 1*  
~)*Note: I took part of this from the 8 bit theater comic strip, which doesn't belong to me. It's probably the best web comic out there that's FF related. Read it some time!*(~  
  
*They have already searching for the other group for about 2 hours. Sorry about this Locke fans, but despite how cool he is, I've gotta make fun of him*  
  
Terra: C'mon Locke, let someone else lead!   
Locke: Nope!  
Terra: I'm desprite For another one of the men to lead us here!  
Edgar: How desprite?  
Terra: Not that desprite.  
Edgar: Crap.  
Terra: Setzer, what about-  
*Setzer and Cucoo are playing poker*  
Setzer: *shows hand* Flush.  
Cucoo: HA! *throws cards down* Full house! You now owe me The Falcon once it's repaired!  
Setzer: yeah, but you still owe me 1,000,000,000,001 GP.  
Cucoo:.........How about we call it a draw?  
Setzer: Whatever.....   
Terra: .......I give.  
Edgar: Hey Locke, Have you really found a way out of here?  
Locke: Yup! Sure have! About 30 minutes ago I found these tracks. I thought they might lead us to the others.  
Terra: *passes out from frustration*  
Edgar: *Raises His eyebrow* Really.....and just what can you tell about these people from their tracks?  
Locke: Well they're about our height, our weight, one set's from an obviously Demnted teenager in sneakers, baggy pants and a T-shirt, one's wearing a treasure hunter's get-up, one's in a dress and heels, one's in a suit of armor, one's in a ninja suit and the last one's wearing a trench coat and boots.  
Edgar: YOU IDIOT THESE ARE OUR TRACKS!!!!! YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING US AROUND IN CIRCLES!!!!   
Locke: No I haven't....  
Shadow: I coulda told you that a while back.  
Edgar: Just shut up....Ok, lets think...  
Locke: I like Treasure...  
Shadow: I like money....  
Setzer: I like flying things.....  
Terra: *gets up* I like Magic.....  
Cucoo: I like evil stuff like black mages and death and-  
Edgar: (O.o) Correction, I'll think.....*lightbulb pops up over his head but doesn't light up*.......*grabs the lightbulb* I hate you you stupid piece of-  
Cucoo: *uses a mallet that pops outta nowhere and does the same thing to him as MC did to Mog* I SAID IN CHAPTER 1 THAT THERE WOULD BE NO CURSEING!!!  
Edgar: Ahhh!!!!! NO!!! NOT FISH!!!!! I want my chainsaw!!!!!  
Shadow: Wow, one of the few smart people in the fic has turned stupid...  
Cucoo: It's not permanent.  
Shadow: I hate you.  
Cucoo: I can fix that! *100,000,000 GP pops outta nowhere* Just let me put this in one of your overseas bank accounts.  
Shadow: Your my favorite person in the whole universe for the next 5 minutes.  
Cucoo: K, that's nice.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
We'll be back right after some mindless babble from a couple of delusional people.  
~*`*~Commercial~*`*~  
Mog and Edgar: (*.*) (O.o) (*u*)*singing* I've gotta bike! Ya can ride it if ya like!  
Get The new CD Now that what I call BULL S#!T Volume 12297648965871354814534!!!!!! Featuring   
The ramblings of the senseless Edgars and Mog!  
A bunch of people no one honestly gives a crap about!  
and MOOGLES!!!  
*song* kukupopokupo!!!!  
AND SINCE THIS DOESN'T REALLY EXIST ALL YOUR PERSONAL INFORMATION HAS JUST BEEN SENT TO SHADOW SO THAT HE CAN TAKE ALL YOUR MONEY AND PUT IT IN HIS HUNDREDS OF BANK ACCOUNTS!!!!!!  
  
*for no reason*  
Shadow: Ok, make that 10 minutes.......  
Cucoo: Shut up!  
*back*  
This thing, whatever the hell it is, can only be found in Easter Bunny's evil alternate dimension! Enjoy figuring out how to get there! And be sure to avoid the vans with the big rubber walls while yer at it!!!!!!!!  
****************************************************************************  
  
*Group 2*  
*few minutes later, they're all just kinda walkin along......*  
Sabin: Plz tell me that that wasn't supposed to make since.....  
Celes: Ya know, You haven't explained what that blue flash was about.  
MC: I like blue, deal with it.   
Cyan: *pulling mog along by the leg* There's alot of unexplained things in here, like why an honorable knight like myself is carrying an injured crew member in such a manner.  
Mog: (x.*)Table for 2, miss? kupo.....  
MC: Do you really wanna know why everything is as it is?  
Cyan: If thou wouldst be so kind as to- *Gau jumps on his head and starts clawing his face*  
Gau: I no wanna know! Might get stoned again! That hurt! Mr. thou needs keep mouth shut!  
Cyan: It burns! oh it buuuUUUUURNS!!!!!  
MC: Awwww crap.  
Celes: *turns around but keeps walking* What? what's *runs into tree that pops outta nowhere* *stumbles* *cliff pops outta nowhere* *falls of that*  
MC: Heeheehee......been waitin fer that!  
Celes: *50ft below* I'M OK!!!!! THE GROUND APPEARS TO HAVE BROKEN MY FALL!!!!!!!  
Gau: Need help freind! *pushes everyone over*  
*falling*  
*falling*  
*still falling*  
*sudden reality check.......well.....maybe not*  
MC: heeheeheeheeheeheee!!!!!  
C: Hey! they've fallen enough, ok?  
MC: Never!   
  
*story*   
*falling*  
  
*back*  
C: Stop that damnit!  
MC: Make me!  
C: I brought you here you little sh!t and I can take you outta the story just as quickly!  
MC: I want momma!  
C: NO YOU DON'T YOU IMBICLE! I'M YOUR MOTHER! MY MOM KNOWS NOTHING OF YOU!!!!!  
MC: You're mean!  
C: I know! *steals Edgars chainsaw*  
Edgar: Oh no you don't! *Tackles her*  
MC: Ok folks, sry 'bout that.....anyway.....  
  
*story*  
*falling*  
*falling*  
*falling*  
Cucoo: I SAID STOP IT!!!!!!  
MC: All right, all right!  
*crash*  
*turns out they landed on top of everyone else*  
Audience: *gasp*  
Cucoo: Awwww, shyadap!  
  
Narrorator: *On a cell* No, damnit, Why can't she have the baby in a couple of hours! *notices people looking at him* Call ya back later*  
phone: *beep*  
Narrorator: Now that they've all found each other *somehow*, Will they ever be able to get out of the forest?  
Edgar: Hold up! *steals his chainsaw back* *begins petting it* Are you ok? The author didn't break you did she?  
Cucoo: And people think I'm nuts....  
Edgar: QUIET!!! Can't you see I'm rimeniceing it, whatever the hell that means.....  
  
End chapter 2  
  
*****************************************************************************  
I'm outta time for now folks!!!!!!!!! Next chapter up soon!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Mwaha!2. It only gets worse 


End file.
